Evil Can Be Fun
by MadameMeow
Summary: And we finally find out WHY Dynast would be pissed if Zelgadiss died...
1. Confusing drabble

Evil Can Be Fun - Prologue  
  
...Honestly, I can't believe I'm writing another fanfic when A) I already have three   
others on the go, B) I have at least another three that have been waiting to come out   
before this one, and C) I NEVER write so often. At least, not usually. Oh well. Stranger   
things have happened.  
  
NEways, ummm, I'm exercising my Xel/Lina bias in this one. And my inherent belief   
that evil can be fun too ^_^. Other than that…ah, just the typical watch out for bad   
grammar warning. Oh and I don't own Slayers, any part of it, yadda yadda yadda, so   
don't do anything I wouldn't do. Which leaves most interesting things open, but closes   
off all the nasty harm-Madame-Meow things. I've never been one for self-induced pain.  
  
But enough rambling, and one with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, now, don't sulk so much. It's not all that bad. You're ever so much more   
powerful, and it's not like anything has to change. Your orders are to watch them, and   
they never have to suspect a thing. You already are a large source of their pain and   
misery, now you'll just be able to appreciate it! And since my orders remain the same,   
we can use the chance to get to know each other a little better, ne?"  
  
WHACK  
  
"Owwieee...You enjoyed that, didn't you. See? Evil can be fun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, pleeeeease don't kill me for writing such a tiny prologue. Yes, the AN are longer   
than the actual prologue. I'm sorry. I bow and beg forgiveness. I think most people   
should be able to figure out what's happening, but if not, all shall be revealed in Chapter   
One. Coming to a fanfiction site near you. …What's wrong with me?  
  
Madame_meow@hotmail.com  



	2. A little Introspection

Evil Can Be Fun - Chapter One  
  
Heeey there, everybody. Bringing in the first chapter of my new fanfic. You know, the   
one after the prologue. Anyways, didja figure out what was going on in the prologue?   
Hope you did...NEways, as always, I'm not really sure where this story is going, but it's   
Xel/Lina, my favoritest (yes, I know that's not a word) coupling in the whole wide world.   
Though I seem to have a weakness for Lina paired with any Slayers villain...'cept Rezo,   
of course. Sorry for all you Rezo lovers, but he reminds me of an uncle of mine, minus   
all the evil madness stuff. So I'm just not going to go there.   
  
Other news? Umm, just the usual, beware of bad grammar/spelling, all chapters are   
subject to revision without notice, etc etc etc. And no I don't own slayers.  
  
What are you looking for? Get on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's a widely known fact that sudden chances in your anatomical composition are   
bad for your health. So why was she feeling so great?  
  
And she was definitely feeling great, though it annoyed her to realize it. She'd   
never felt so aware of what was going on in the world around her. It was amazing what   
heightened senses could reveal. Like, for instance, the fact that though they had stopped   
at an inn on both the previous nights, Gourry had not availed himself of the bathhouse   
either time. Yuck. The dumb jellyfish. Well, he was definitely taking a bath tonight.   
Her new nose couldn't take it. No wonder Zelgadis kept himself so clean. But it wasn't   
just heightened senses. She felt light somehow, like she wasn't as dense and compacted   
as before.   
  
And the emotions she could feel! Admittedly, this wasn't all good, since   
Amelia's candy coated justice streak, which had revolted her before, was now a million   
times worse, because she could sense it without the princess even having to express it.   
She couldn't believe the princess actually FELT that way, twenty-four hours of the day.   
But Zelgadis was her new best friend. It was a bit disappointing to find that all her   
encouragement and pep talks hadn't had any impact on his level of self-esteem, or his   
tendency to obsess, but hey, he was a walking all-you-can-eat buffet to her now. Yes,   
sometimes she felt twinges of guilt for feeding off his misery like that, but well, it's not   
like she was actually taking his emotions, just munching on the negative energy they   
produced. And there wasn't anything she could do about him feeling badly anyway.   
He'd already proved that.  
  
Xelloss, of course, was no longer tolerated. In fact, he was rather easy to get rid   
of now, since they were now within the same level of power. Just grab a hold of his   
collar, add a small anti-dimensional lock on it to keep him from teleporting, and boot him   
into the stratosphere. No matter if she felt incredible, she still hadn't wanted to become a   
mazoku, something for which he was directly responsible. And that hurt. Immensely.  
  
Yes, she still had her emotions. Admittedly, regarding most topics, people, and   
things, they were very distant, and easily ignored. But regarding her fellow demon, they   
were painfully intimate, highlighted by the stark contrast her other emotions provided.   
He had betrayed the trust she had held in him. Admittedly, he probably didn't know she   
had trusted him, and he had only been following orders, something she now understood   
very well. But she'd never cared too much about being reasonable, and she sure as hell   
wasn't going to start now.   
  
She wondered if he had known what would happen when he made her a mazoku.   
It had certainly shocked her, though admittedly, she hadn't really thought about it before   
her resurrection. But it was a source of great satisfaction to know that his own actions   
had resulted in a demotion, even if it was only a small one.   
  
Her feet were beginning to hurt a little. There were still several miles to cover   
before the reached the next inn. Dropping back a bit behind her companions, she allowed   
herself to float an inch off the ground. If she continued to move like she was walking,   
anyone looking back at her wouldn't know the difference. Smiling to herself, Lina   
Inverse, the new General of the Greater Beast trailed after her former friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, yes, I know. Nothing happened. But this is more like an introductory chapter. I   
promise there will be action next time. I just wanted to get everything established before   
I jumped into things. Kay kay kay? Read and Review, and all that. Buh bye  
  
Madame_Meow@hotmail.com  
  



	3. 

Evil Can Be Fun - Chapter Two  
  
Ooooh, I am in so much trouble. ;_; I did something stupid last   
night. I went and wrote, of all things, an outline for this story. I wrote   
out all the things I wanted to do with this story. And then I brainstormed   
as to how to accomplish all those objects. *cries* I came up with a   
summary that was SEVEN PAGES LONG!!! And I wasn't even done yet!   
And now I'm going to feel compelled to actually write out the whole story,   
too...damnit. I shoulda known it would be a bad idea. *sighs* Oh well.   
Too late now, I suppose. I'll just get on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You can count on me, Zelas-sama! *big smile*"  
  
:*chuckle* I certainly hope so. Oh, and Lina-chan, stop interfering   
with Xelloss's orders. You're going to get him in trouble with me if you   
keep preventing him from joining your group.:  
  
"...Do I have to, Zelas-sama?"  
  
:Yes, you do, Lina-chan. And, for Ruby-Eye's sake, try to get along!:  
  
"...Hai, Zelas-sama."  
  
Lina pouted, as her Master closed the mind link. She didn't want to   
let Xelloss into the group, and she certainly didn't want to try and get   
along with him. But when it came directly from the powers-that-fry-your-  
butt-if-you-don't-obey, you didn't argue. Sighing, she hopped off the bed   
she had been sitting on while communicating with the Greater Beast.   
Snagging her cape and gloves off a nearby chair, she put them on, tucked   
her few belongings into a sub-dimensional pocket, then exited the small   
bedroom, heading down the hallway of the inn.  
  
The instant she stepped into the common room, a purple haired   
fruitcake glomped her. "Heeeey Lina-chan! Didja miss me?"  
  
Lina screamed. "Get off me you damn fruity bastard! And watch-"   
this while she yanked him off her back and pulled him over her shoulder   
onto the ground, "where you put-" then proceeding to pummel said fruity   
bastard into a glob of purple jam, "your HANDS!" Straightening up, she   
put her hands on her hips, observing her handiwork. Nudging him with   
her foot, she muttered, "And get up. We need to discuss where we're   
going with the others." (Chibi-Lina: What are you looking at? That IS me   
trying to get along!)  
  
The purple jam jiggled slightly. "Yes Lina-chan." It croaked.  
  
Feeling much better now that she'd let off some steam, Lina   
skipped up to the table where her other companions were seated. "Hey   
everybody. Let's eat!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina was hungry. Very very very very hungry. Never mind that she   
had just had a large breakfast. That's not the kind of hungry I'm talking   
about. That meal was just for fun. The kind of hunger Lina was suffering   
from at the moment was the kind that could only be relieved by a nice   
large serving of negative emotion. Something that was currently   
conspicuously absent from her traveling party.   
  
Feeding yourself as a mazoku is not as easy as you might think. At   
least, not when you're masquerading as a journeying human. Sure, most   
of the world's population at any given time is as miserable as a mazoku   
could want. But as a rule, you generally didn't find lots of miserable   
people on a road in the middle of the forest. They're smarter than that.   
They know that misery loves company, and stay at home. Feeding   
becomes significantly harder when your traveling companions consist of   
one of the worlds only known perpetual sources of positive emotion (the   
other currently ruling in Saillune), a brainless, and therefore worry-less   
swordsman, a discreetly excited and hopeful chimera (they were following   
yet another lead for a cure), and a happy mazoku. Yes, the last is very   
odd, but it's a paradox to ponder on another day. Preferably when she   
isn't so hungry.  
  
Needless to say, Lina was feeling desperate. And as desperation   
often breeds ingenuity, she soon came up with a solution to her problem.   
A self-perpetuating illusion loop of herself walking in deep thought, a   
couple of perimeter alarm spells to let her know when somebody   
approached, and a quick thought tendril to Xelloss were all she needed to   
feel secure enough to teleport away into the forest.  
  
Phasing into being above a town they had neither passed through,   
or were going to pass through (Chibi-Lina: Heh, though it might be   
amusing to walk into a town and have people start screaming 'Demon,   
Demon!'. And not at Zelgadiss either. ^_^), Lina looked around for a   
suitable target. As a rule, she preferred to pick on bullies. Oh, not for   
any altruistic motive. It's just that usually they were ready-made bundles   
of anger, violence, and superiority. Very tasty, and it was oh-so-satisfying   
to strip the superiority and anger away layer by layer until all that was left   
was a mindless flesh ball of terror and pain. Variety is the spice of life.  
  
Drifting quietly over the rooftops, a spiking of fear in a nearby ally-  
way caught her attention. Drinking it in as she moved closer, she spied a   
big burly drunk trying to force himself on what looked to be a young   
woman buying groceries. Though what the idiot was doing drunk at this   
time of the morning, Lina didn't know, she did know that it didn't matter   
in the least. Lina could feel the heat of his wine-fueled anger and lust   
from where she was floating. Smiling wickedly, she phased out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometimes, you just know when a day is going to be bad. Randy,   
Lina's unsuspecting target, hadn't a clue. In fact, he had thought the day   
was going pretty well, being already nice and inebriated and having a   
pretty little thing to have a good time with. The fact that she was   
struggling didn't hamper him at all. No, Randy really had no idea that   
today was going to suck. Massively.  
Moments later, Randy got his first clue, when someone tapped him   
on the shoulder. Snarling, he whirled around to meet the eyes of a   
diminutive young woman. Blood red, slitted eyes, that, far from   
containing the innocence one associates with one so young looking, held   
massive amounts of hunger. Oh yes, and evil. Let us not forget the evil.  
Poor Randy. For him, today was most definitely not a good day to   
be alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Smiling happily, Lina delicately licked a few splatters of blood off   
her fingertips. Slurping up the last of the negative energy generated by   
the stupid mortal's death, she patted her stomach contently, though in   
reality, the meal she just completed had nothing to do with her digestive   
system. She was just about to toss a rotted blanket over the corpse,   
when she felt a wellspring of dark power standing at the foot of the ally.   
A little irritated to be disturbed, she called out without looking back.   
"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone who's eating?"  
  
"OOOH HOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
Lina felt a chill run down her spin at this first indication that   
perhaps she had made a very large mistake. When she felt the dark   
presence behind her, she had assumed that it was a mazoku, one equal   
to her level or above. But that laugh...it couldn't be..."Please let it be   
anyone but..."  
  
"It is I, Naga the White Serpent, sexiest and most powerful ally and   
rival of Lina Inverse. Turn and face your downfall, mazoku!"  
  
Cringing in the face of that laugh, Lina slowly turned around, not   
bothering to replace the illusion that hid her kitty-slit eyes. She stared at   
her former partner. ~Well,~ she thought, ~she's still wearing that   
hideous bikini. But where on earth did all that negative energy come   
from? She's practically breathing it!~   
  
Naga's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly covered it.   
"OOOH HOHOHO. When that mousy little village girl came squealing to   
me, crying about a demon, I certainly hadn't expected it to be you, Lina   
Inverse! Oh, how the mighty have fallen! OOH HOHOHO! Now I really   
am the most powerful sorceress in the world!"  
  
Lina sweatdropped. "You haven't changed, have you?" She   
narrowed her eyes, examining her old companion. ~Was this massive   
energy always there, and I simply didn't have the means to feel it? She   
certainly can't have been tapping into it. If she had been, she WOULD be   
more powerful than I.~ "You're looking...well."  
  
Naga let out another laugh, her massive chest heaving. "Of course   
I'm looking well. I'm the great Naga the White Serpent! I can't say the   
same for you though, little Lina. Those evil eyes do absolutely nothing   
for you. And apparently becoming a demon didn't help your figure any.   
You're still as flat as ever! OH HOHOHOHO!"  
  
Lina could feel veins popping as she attempted to restrain herself   
from shoving her fist down the hussy's throat. ~Now now, Lina, don't be   
hasty. You can kill the bitch AFTER you find out where all that energy is   
coming from.~ Still twitching slightly, she forced herself to reply.   
"Actually Naga, now that I'm a mazoku, I can choose any form I want. It's   
just that being mistaken for a hooker tends to undermine the sinister   
image we demons go for." ~Not to mention that a drastic increase in bust   
size is something even Gourry wouldn't miss. On second thought,   
especially Gourry. It would blow my cover for sure.~  
  
If Naga was insulted, she gave no sign. It was hard to tell if she   
even realized that that WAS an insult. "No matter, Lina Inverse. Your   
looks will soon cease to matter. I had been looking forward to proving   
my superiority over you in battle, Lina, but it's too late for that now. I'll   
just put you out of your misery, while at the same time saving this   
helpless town from the destruction you would surely have caused."  
  
Lina groaned and smacked her forehead. "Naga, you moron, being   
turned into a mazoku increased my power, not the other way around!"   
But Naga wasn't listening. Instead she was quite busy casting a spell.  
  
"DEMONA CRYSTAL!!"  
  
Sighing, Lina phased out of the way of the malformed ice lances.   
She re-appeared floating above the nearby tavern. She frowned. Clearly,   
neither Naga's skill nor power had increased since the last time Lina had   
seen her. Which would seem to indicate that the dark energy she   
radiated had always been there. She wasn't tapping into it, and it didn't   
have the feel of regular mazoku energy, now that Lina thought about it.   
But there was something decidedly familiar about it...when had she last   
felt energy like this?  
  
Absently dodging the blasts that Naga, who had cast a Raywing and   
followed her into the air, was throwing at her, she concentrated on   
searching her recent memory. It was there, in the back of her mind, just   
out of reach...she glanced at Naga, who was breathing a bit heavily, but   
still tossing out attacks like Elmykia Lance, and Demona Crystal regularly.   
The mid-morning sun flashed on the woman's long dark hair, bringing   
out the hidden purple highlights. ~You know,~ Lina mused, ~it's   
interesting how closely Naga's hair color resembles Rezo's...Of course,   
that's it! Rezo...who contained a piece of Shabranigdu! That's when I felt   
it! When we battled Lord Ruby-Eye, the power he gave off felt exactly like   
this!~ Well, perhaps not exactly like this, the power that Shabranigdu had   
given off had been freed, whereas the power that Naga gave off was   
tightly contained. Which would explain why Lina hadn't been able to feel   
it before. But this...this was wonderful! Another piece of the Dark Lord   
to be resurrected! Zelas-sama would be so pleased!  
  
Laughing delightedly, Lina finally turned her full attention back to   
Naga. Shaking the no-no finger at her, Lina smiled. "Naga, you are in for   
a special treat! A position of honor and great power is yours for the   
taking. Why don't you cease this silly fighting and come with me?"  
  
For a moment, Naga looked disconcerted, but she recovered   
quickly and laughed. "Did you think you could fool me, Naga the White   
Serpent, with such an obvious trick? Clearly, you wish to quit this losing   
battle and trick me into entering your evil lair where your demonic   
companions will be waiting to ambush me."  
  
Lina beamed like a proud parent. "That's great Naga, you almost   
got it right! But since you saw through me so easily, we'll have to do this   
the hard way." Pulling a wooden bat out of her sub-dimensional pocket,   
SDP for short, Lina teleported directly behind Naga and beaned her over   
the head with it (Chibi-Lina: You were expecting, maybe, subtlety?).   
Putting the bat away, she caught the unconscious Naga in her arms.   
Grinning, she quickly sent a mental 'go-home' dart at Xelloss before she   
phased out. He certainly wouldn't want to miss this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Huh. Well, after struggling with this chapter for almost a week, I finally   
just chucked away most of it, and filtered out the stuff I liked. Which   
made the chapter much shorter, but more streamlined too. But   
whadevah. Please Read and Review. Or email me at   
Madame_Meow@hotmail.com. I warn you, if you email me, I won't be   
able to respond right away. I'm currently internet-less, and I'm posting   
this from my universities lab computer. But I will get to you eventually. I   
promise ^_^.  



	4. 

Evil Can Be Fun - Chapter Three  
  
Ummm...not much to say, just Read and Review I guess. I'm a review hog. Just   
can't get enough. Oh yeah. Um continuity-wise, this is after TRY, but with one   
difference. Gourry's Hikari no Ken wasn't lost. He's still got it. Just thought I'd let you   
know. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xelloss was strolling along behind his sometimes companions and one illusion,   
happily humming to himself and minding his own secrets, when he got the mental   
equivalent of a pinch in the butt. More specifically, a mental dark hit the nerve in his   
brain that received sensation from his cute hindquarters, and the normal stimulus-  
sensation chain worked in reverse. He yelped and clapped his hands over his non-abused   
rear. A smug chuckle rolled through his head.   
  
:Oooh, did I startle you Xel? So sorry. I'm heading home now, and you might   
want to join me.: Lina's mental voice positively dripped self-satisfaction. :I've found   
something you wouldn't believe.:   
  
Feeling grumpy because his perfectly nice mood had been ruined, he mumbled   
back, :Wanna bet?:  
  
Avaricious interest floated down the connection. :What are the terms?:  
  
He hadn't expected her to take him seriously. Xelloss thought quickly, trying to   
come up with something he might have a chance at winning. :Hmmm, how about   
Master's reaction? If she shows excitement, you win. If she shows no reaction, or a   
negative one, I win. Winner claims a forfeit of their choosing, no holds barred.:  
  
A pause while she weighed caution against greed. Greed won. :Deal. See you at   
Wolf Pack Island, Xelloss.: And with that, Lina closed the connection.  
  
Grumbling to himself about newbie mazoku who let their status go to their head   
and still rubbing his ass, he became aware of Amelia, Zelgadiss, and Gourry staring at   
him. The Lina-Illusion kept right on walking.  
  
Gathering what little dignity he had left about him like a cloak, he smirked his   
trademark smile. "Sorry everybody, I've got to run. I'll see you soon, ne?"  
  
Zelgadiss gave him a very suspicious look. "Where are you going, fruitcake?"  
  
Xelloss rolled his eyes behind his closed lids. With set-ups like these, he didn't   
even have to try. "Sore wa himitsu desu." With a little wave, he disappeared.  
  
Gourry and Amelia blinked somewhat stupidly while Zelgadiss cursed under his   
breath. After a few moments, Gourry opened his mouth. "Ano...isn't this about the   
point where something really bad that we can barely deal with happens? Right after   
Xelloss leaves, I mean."  
  
Amelia nodded cutely. "You're right Gourry-san. It should be happening any   
moment now."  
  
All three of them stood in the middle of the road, waiting.  
  
Zelgadiss played statue.  
  
Amelia practiced looking cute.  
  
Gourry wondered if Zelgadiss ever had trouble with pigeons.  
  
The Lina-Illusion kept getting smaller as it walked farther away.  
  
Eventually Zelgadiss stirred, and sighed. "It doesn't look like anything's going to   
happen." The other two nodded in agreement. At this point, they noticed 'Lina' had   
almost disappeared down the road. Shouting for her to wait up, they raced after her.   
However, she neither looked up, nor slowed down. When they finally caught up with   
her, Amelia placed her hand on 'Lina's shoulder, and whined, "Lina-san, why didn't you   
wait for us?" Then the fact that her hand found no purchase on Lina's shoulder, and had   
in fact, passed THROUGH her registered. She blinked.  
  
Frowning, Zelgadiss reached out for Lina's arm, and when his hand too passed   
right through her, he growled. "FLOW BREAK!" 'Lina' disappeared.  
  
Gourry looked mildly alarmed. "Hey Zel, bring Lina back!"  
  
Zelgadiss groaned. "You idiot, that wasn't Lina. We've been had!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing before the dais in the Beastmaster's throne room, with Xelloss to her   
left, Lina felt first her perimeter alarms go off, and then a few minutes later, her 'illusion'   
wink out all together. She shook her head in mixed amusement and resignation. ~Looks   
like the cat's out of the bag now...Ah, it was getting boring anyway. And this was far   
more important.~ Lina watched as Zelas puff on a cigarette, blissfully ignoring the   
dangers of lung cancer. Probably because she didn't have to breathe. Lina glanced at the   
prone body of Naga, laid at Zelas's feet, then looked back at her master. No sign of   
excitement yet. Lina was beginning to feel anxious. At last, Zelas roused from her   
thoughts.  
  
"Well, Lina-chan, Dynast and Dolphin agree. It's definitely another piece of our   
Lord."  
  
"Begging your pardon, Zelas-sama, but you don't look as happy about this as I   
thought you'd be."   
  
Zelas ignored the impertinence behind the statement, both because it amused her,   
and because at heart, she was a maternal sort of monster. She loved her children. "That's   
because I'm not, child." At the gaping faces of her servants, one in horrified shock, one   
in disbelief that he'd WON, she smiled and took another drag from her ciggy.   
  
"Why noooot?" Lina's voice had taken on a distinct wail. Xelloss rubbed his   
hands together gleefully.  
  
Zelas's voice took on a lecturing tone. "You know that Shabranigdu was divided   
into seven pieces, correct? What you do not know, because us Lords don't like to bandy   
it about, is that each of the seven pieces embodies an aspect of the greater whole. The   
person who the piece is held within usually gives you a good idea of what aspect the   
piece will be. The Red Priest embodied the piece of Ruby-Eye that contained his desires,   
goals, ambitions and obsessions. The piece that Lei Magnus carries embodies   
Shabranigdu's intelligence and creativity. Other pieces of the Lord are things like his   
Hate, and even Love, or what passes for it in a Demon King." Lina pictured a Dark Lord   
that acted like Amelia, and shuddered. "This one," at this Zelas-sama nudged Naga with   
her foot, "is the equivalent of all Shabranigdu's bad days rolled into one. All the   
moments when he felt slow, or conceited, or was annoying, or whatever. Essentially, this   
piece represents his Stupidity."  
  
Lina and Xelloss sweatdropped, private disputes temporarily forgotten. ~Naga   
contains the stupidity of the Ruby-Eyed Lord? Doesn't it just figure.~ Finally, Xelloss   
spoke up. "Then...what do we do with it, Zelas-sama?"  
  
Zelas shrugged. "We free it of course. He's still our Lord, even if he is a moron.   
And besides, though this piece's intelligence might be lacking, he will still retain the   
power that every piece of Shabranigdu is entitled to. Add that to our recent converting of   
you, Lina-chan, and we have the makings of the Second Mazoku War."  
  
Lina's eyes widened. "Truly? Even with the absence of Lords Gaav and   
Phibrizo?"  
  
Zelas smiled a nasty smile. "Truly, Lina-chan. The Dragons are not the mighty   
opponents that they once were. As time has gone on, neither the Ryuzoku nor the   
Mazoku are pure anymore. The higher Mazoku may now feel the touch of love," at this,   
Zelas looked knowingly at Xelloss, who merely grinned and winked at his master, "the   
Dragons may now feel the touch of corruption. And many, many do. With their purity   
tainted, they won't be able to summon their Dragon Kings."  
  
The two Servants mulled over the implications of this. ~Still...it would only take   
one pure dragon...on the other hand, those dragons that are pure aren't likely to have   
positions of power. Chances are, they won't have access to the inner sanctums of the   
temples.~   
  
The voice of her master wafted through her head with a laugh. :You two have   
such similar thought patterns. You're thinking almost the exact same thing. I guess it's   
true, great minds do think alike.:   
  
Lina turned scarlet...in outrage. (Chibi-Lina: Yeah, you just keep telling   
yourself that, kid.) Xelloss's happy smirk told Lina that Zelas had mind-murmured him   
the same thing. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but all that came out was a   
strangled croak. So she did what she always did when someone embarrassed her. She   
pounded him into the marble floor.  
  
Zelas smiled and nibbled delicately on the negative energy that Lina-chan created   
with her anger and Xelloss's beating. ~They're going to make such a cute couple...when   
they finally get around to it, that is.~ When she felt it had gone on long enough, she   
called her children's attention back to where it belonged. On her. "Children please,   
leave these sort of games for the bedroom, ne?" More strangled squawks emerged from   
Lina. Before she could resume pounding Xelloss, who was looking a little worse for   
wear, lying there on the floor, Zelas continued. "We have plans to make, my General,   
and I need both of you conscious to hear them."  
  
With an effort, Lina restrained herself. Xelloss popped up from his prone   
position, looking good as new. He saluted his master cheerfully. "Ready and waiting,   
Master."  
  
Zelas rolled her eyes at his antics. Then they got down to business.  
  
Some time later, while her Servants discussed the details of various plans, Zelas's   
thoughts drifted to Lina's old companions. ~Something...there was something I was   
thinking of having done. But what was it? Zelgadiss needs to remain alive, Dynast will   
have my head if anything happens to him. The princess of Saillune, while immensely   
annoying, isn't powerful or important enough to risk rousing the avenging wrath of the   
official city of White Magic. The swordsman...ah yes, that was it. The swordsman and   
his Hikari no Ken. That sword must not be in the hands of the humans or dragons when   
the War comes.~ Looking up, she cleared her throat. Her children turned to her   
respectfully. "About your companions, Lina. I know, of course, that you're going to   
want to say a final good-bye to them. While you're there though, I'd like you to do a   
little something for me. Relieve the swordsman of his Hikari no Ken. It mustn't remain   
in the hands of so talented a human. What you do with it after that is your prerogative."  
  
Lina pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You realize of course, that they aren't likely   
to give it up without a fight."  
  
Zelas waved her hand dismissively. "Do your best to keep the chimera and the   
princess alive. I don't care what happens to the swordsman."  
  
Lina and Xelloss bowed. "Hai, Zelas-sama. It will be done."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Gourry were some ways farther down the road when   
Xelloss phased in, a few meters above the ground. The instant Zelgadiss noticed him, he   
whirled around and shouted "RA-TILT!".  
  
Xelloss merely shifted to the side and allowed the attack to fly right past him. He   
wagged his finger at Zelgadiss. "Now that wasn't very polite. What kind of manners did   
your mother teach you, anyway?" When the chimera merely snarled at him, Xelloss   
sighed and shook his head.  
  
Amelia stepped forward, and yelled at him angrily. "What did you do with Lina-  
san, Xelloss-san?" Rule number one of being a princess: Always be polite.  
  
Xelloss endeavored to look innocent. "Lina-chan? Is she missing? Whatever   
makes you think that I've done anything to her?"   
  
Zelgadiss growled. "Stop pretending, you filthy mazoku. Now where is she?"  
  
A merry voice rang out. "Right here!"  
  
At this point, Gourry became aware of a presence behind him...and the sudden   
absence of his sword from its sheath.  
  
Lina teleported to a spot a few meters above the ground across the road from   
Xelloss, carrying what looked to be an ordinary sword. She smiled cheerfully. "My my,   
that was easier than I thought it would be. You're losing your touch Gourry."  
  
Zelgadiss and Amelia stared at the floating girl with something akin to horror.   
Only Gourry didn't seem to get it. "Lina, give my sword back!" He called in irritation,   
"It's a family heirloom and you can't have it! You know that!"  
  
Zelgadiss swallowed hard and looked at Gourry. "Gourry," he said slowly, "I   
don't think she's going to care about that too much, anymore." ~Not that she ever did   
before, but...~  
  
Gourry looked bewildered. "Why not?"  
  
Zelgadiss looked away, unable to answer. Xelloss did it for him. "Because she's   
a mazoku now, Gourry-san. That's why."  
  
Gourry smiled confidently. "Nah, Lina would never turn to the mazoku."  
  
Lina sighed in mock regret. "Well Gourry, I admit, I didn't do it willingly." She   
shot Xelloss a nasty glare, but he just smiled back. "But then, that doesn't really matter   
now. Once you're on the other side of the fence, you find you don't mind so much." She   
smiled again. "So I really am a mazoku now, Gourry."  
  
Gourry digested this. "Oh...that's too bad." Zelgadiss and Amelia facefaulted.   
Xelloss chuckled.  
  
Lina simply smiled. "Yeah Gourry, it is."  
  
He brightened. "Well, can I have my sword back now?" Collective sweatdrop.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she replied. "No Gourry, you can't. Sorry, but we can't allow   
you to have it anymore."  
  
He started to look a little upset. "But Lina-"  
  
Xelloss interrupted him. "Hey Lina, could you toss me the sword for a moment?"   
Lina shrugged and did so. The Mazoku Priest caught it adroitly by the hilt, then tugged   
at a hidden pin, causing the normal metal blade to fall out. He grinned like a little boy.   
"I always wanted to try this." Striking a heroic pose, he cried out. "Light, come forth!"  
  
The sword hilt hummed, then began to shake violently. Slowly the shining silver   
metal darkened, then disintegrated into flecks of black dust. Xelloss pouted. "I guess it   
didn't like me."  
  
Gourry cried out in anger and despair. Blindly, he charged at Xelloss, intent on   
murder.  
  
Lina summoned a dark blade (essentially a blade made of darkness), and phased   
in front of Gourry. The enraged swordsman didn't notice her in time, and ran right onto   
the outstretched sword, impaling himself right below his ribcage. Confused, his steps   
faltered. Gazing at him sympathetically, Lina shoved her blade in to the hilt, so she could   
bring her face close to his. Looking into his anguished puppy-dog eyes, she murmured,   
"I know you'd never be able to live with yourself after you lost the Hikari no Ken. So I   
won't make you." She gave him an affectionate kiss on the forehead. "I'll almost miss   
you, Gourry." Dissipating her sword, she let the swordsman drop and phased back to her   
former position.   
  
(Chibi-Lina: Tch, there goes what little comic relief this story had. Chibi-Madame   
Meow: *slaps a sign saying 'Kick me, I'm comic relief' on Chibi-Lina's back* Don't   
worry, I'll think of something.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina-chan was so beautiful when she was violent. It was one of the first things   
that had attracted him to her, when he first joined the group. A human so deliciously   
violent she made his head spin, and yet she wasn't even evil. She was even better at it   
now that she was.  
  
Xelloss watched his Lina-chan's reactions as the chimera and princess shook off   
their shocked paralysis and ran to the fallen swordsman. It was too late of course, even   
for a Resurrection. The mortals wouldn't have noticed it, but when Lina kissed the   
swordsman's forehead, she had given him the equivalent of an astral shove. His spirit   
was already far on its way to wherever it was going. But he didn't care about that. Even   
looking closely, Xelloss could see no regret or remorse for what she had done. He   
smiled. What an amazing female. And she was all his. Or would be. He hoped.  
  
The princess had apparently discovered that a Resurrection was not going to   
work. The girl looked up at her former mentor with tears in her eyes. "Lina-san how   
could you? How could you betray the side of Justice this way? Even Xelloss has never   
killed one of our friends, though he's tried!"  
  
Large ruby eyes blinked. "So? What's your point?"  
  
Amelia pointed a trembling finger at the mazoku who was Lina. "L-Lina-san,   
you are more evil than XELLOSS!"  
  
~NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!~ While Lina burst into laughter, Xelloss drew   
himself into an offended stance. "I resent that remark! Here she is, a mazoku only a   
month or two old, and she's more evil than a mazoku who's been around for a   
millennium? I've slaughtered and tortured people for centuries! I've started wars! I   
massacred most of the Gold Dragon race! Lina-chan is NOT more evil than I am just   
because she killed that stupid swordsman! Get your priorities straight!"  
  
Zelgadiss nodded seriously. "He's right you know. Lina can't even compete   
against Xelloss's experience at this stage. Just because he was our friend doesn't mean   
he was more important than things we haven't experienced. You're letting your emotions   
get in the way of your objectivity." Everyone stared at him. He sweatdropped and   
looked defensive. "What? It's true!"  
  
Amelia looked around wildly. "Am I the only one that cares that Lina-san killed   
Gourry?" Xelloss and Lina nodded, and after a moment of contemplation, so did   
Zelgadiss. Bursting into tears, she ran wailing down the road. A few hundred yards   
away, she stopped, came back, lifted Gourry's body with a Raywing bubble, then   
commenced running wailing down the road, the corpse floating along behind her.  
  
Lina and Xelloss looked at Zelgadiss. Zelgadiss looked at Lina and Xelloss.   
Finally he asked, "Well? Aren't you two going to kill me or something?" They shook   
their heads. He looked puzzled. "Not even to turn me into a mazoku?" They shook their   
heads again. He looked at them closely. "You sure?" They nodded. He shrugged. "Oh,   
okay. See you around." He turned around and continued along the road. The two   
watched him go until he was out of sight.  
  
Xelloss was stuffed. With all the intense negative emotions that had been floating   
around, he'd eaten better than he had in a long time. Content with the world, and   
everything in it, he turned to Lina-chan. He smiled craftily. "Oh Lina-chan. I seem to   
remember something about a bet..."  
  
Lina cringed. She'd hoped he would somehow forget about that. Obviously, such   
was not the case. Still, she really didn't want to pay up for this one. Time to make like   
Amelia. Making twinkling stars appear in her eyes, she turned her cuteness factor on to   
high. She floated next to Xelloss and looked up at him. "Xelloss, you don't really want   
to make a cute, sweet, innocent demon like me pay a forfeit do you?" She playfully   
finger-walked her hand over the fabric of his shirt. "I mean, it was just a silly little bet.   
Let's just forget about it, okay?" She pouted prettily.  
  
Xelloss's brain had stopped working about the point when her fingers touched his   
chest. He had to forcibly prevent himself from drooling. Still, as much as he wanted to   
make her happy, there was too much at stake here. Steeling himself against her   
adorableness, he cleared his throat. "Ne Lina-chan, a bet is a bet. You owe me a forfeit."  
  
All cuteness was gone in an instant. She was still gorgeous, but it was no longer a   
vat of boiling acid for his brain. She scowled at him. "Damnit Xelloss!"  
  
He wagged his finger at her. "Come now, Lina-chan. It won't be that bad. All   
I'm asking for is a chance to start over. Forget that I killed and resurrected you. We'll   
just be two mazoku who work for the Greater Beast. And we can go from there."  
  
Lina looked at him suspiciously. "That's it? Seems like a waste of a forfeit to   
me." Realizing suddenly that he might change his mind and ask for something much   
worse, she hastily stuck out her hand. "But if that's what you want, so be it! Shake on   
it?"  
  
Xelloss smiled and shook her hand, sealing the deal. To her it was a waste of a   
forfeit. To him, it gave him a real chance with his Lina-chan. And that was more than   
worth it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Huh. I think that went rather well, actually. ^_^ About the Hikari no Ken   
disintegrating, I don't know if that would happen if a Mazoku tried to use it. I haven't   
seen any episode where a Mazoku DOES use it, but that really isn't saying much. For   
this story, that's what happens, kay? Read and Review, or send comments to   
Madame_Meow@hotmail.com.  



	5. Zelgadiss's Side Story

Evil Can Be Fun - Zelgadiss's Side Story  
  
Well it's been a couple of weeks since I've worked on this, about   
since I came home for the summer. Home is where the heart is and all,   
but it's also where there's so many things going on that you don't have a   
chance to think, much less write. But I've finally gotten my act together   
on this. All my standard disclaimers and warnings apply. On with the   
show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leaning against the decaying outer wall of a deserted temple ruin,   
Zelgadiss fought the urge to sulk. The latest lead for a cure had been as   
false as every one before it. He was getting tired of these never-ending   
quests, the constant roller coaster of hopes, fears, and the inevitable   
disappointment. Sometimes he could swear he felt his emotional turmoil   
grinding away at what was left of his conscience. The more desensitized   
to his feelings he became, the more he considered what he was rapidly   
starting to believe was the only option left to him.  
  
Perhaps he should become a mazoku.  
  
He was already one third of the way there. And what, after all, was   
he really clinging to? An amorphous quality of kindness, compassion and   
generosity labeled humanity? True humans shoved it aside at will. Any   
time they were confronted with something they feared, or didn't   
understand 'humanity' took a position on the sidelines, only coming back   
into play when whatever it was causing the disturbance was gone. Or   
dead. He had seen that, again and again. The only people who had   
never done that were his friends, Lina and her group. And now Lina was   
a mazoku herself, Gourry was dead, and Amelia had run crying home to   
her papa.   
  
If he became a mazoku, he'd have the acceptance he craved. Okay,   
so it wouldn't be the acceptance of humans, but after years of being the   
target of blind, ignorant terror, he had lost most of his respect for his   
own species. If demons were cruel and evil, at least they did it because   
they liked it.  
  
His only warning was a swift vortex of energy forming somewhere   
above his head. Cursing, he threw up a shield and dove away from the   
temple, covering his head with his arms. Behind him a swirling ball of   
black energy blasted through what was left of the crumbling temple.   
Rolling to his feet, he turned to face his opponent.  
  
Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't this. Floating in the air,   
radiating a dark battle aura, was a mazoku. At least he thought it was a   
mazoku. The monster in question was thin to the point of emaciation,   
his skin had the sallow tint of one who never saw the sun, and his hair   
was long and somewhat scraggly, a faded red that spoke of age beyond   
imagining. All this would seem to imply that no matter what race this   
creature came from, he shouldn't have been able to summon the energy   
that had torn the temple apart. His eyes said otherwise. As faded and   
old as the rest of them, nevertheless they were filled with a restless   
energy, a raging hatred and madness directed totally and exclusively   
at...Zelgadiss.  
  
When the aged mazoku saw that his blast had missed the intended   
target, he screamed and hurled imprecations at the bemused Zelgadiss.   
It wasn't until the creature began readying another ball of energy that Zel   
snapped out of his daze. Dodging quickly to the side, Zel snapped off a   
Ra-Tilt, hoping to broadside the psycho bastard from the side. With a   
familiar sense of frustration he watched the mazoku phase out just   
before the spell hit, and phase back in once it had passed. His thoughts   
grim, he settled in for a long battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gasping, Zelgadiss leaned against a partially toppled pillar. His   
skin was tough to break through, but it could chip, and it hurt like hell.   
He was at the end of his strength, he knew. All that was left was for the   
strange mazoku to find him, and finish him off. And he didn't even know   
why! That was the worst of it. He was going to die, by the hand of an   
unknown mazoku, who hated him for some unknown reason. He didn't   
mind dying, particularly, but it grated to be killed for no apparent reason.  
  
The mazoku phased into being a couple of meters above Zel's   
head. A malicious sort of amusement replaced the unreasoning hatred   
for a moment. In a way, Zelgadiss was a little relieved to see it, though it   
boded ill for his immediate future. This was more like the typical reaction   
mazoku had towards other creatures.  
  
The strange mazoku gathered a swirling sphere of black magic that   
looked to be fully capable of blowing him apart. However, just as the   
monster was about to hurl black death at him, another mazoku phased in   
behind the first and laid a hand on its shoulder. Startled, the first   
mazoku dissipated the magic globe and turned to look at the newcomer.   
Zel did the same.  
  
The new mazoku was a stark contrast to the first. Tall and gaunt,   
but muscled in a lean sort of way, the mazoku had platinum blond hair,   
eyes so black that their slitted pupils disappeared, and strangest of all, a   
faint blue tinge to it's skin that reminded Zelgadiss of his own skin. More   
interesting that his appearance, though, was the old mazoku's reaction to   
the new one. Fear, rage, and a desperate loyalty.  
  
The first mazoku executed a trembling bow.  
  
"Dynast-sama, I-"  
  
As Zelgadiss's eyes widened, Dynast Grausherra moved his free   
hand in a sharp slash.  
  
"Silence Grau. You attacked this mortal against my express   
orders."  
  
Trying desperately to figure out why Dynast Grausherra would have   
any interest in whether he lived or died, Zelgadiss almost missed the old   
mazoku's terrified flinch.  
  
"But, Dynast-sama, I'm your Priest! You can't repla-"  
  
Again the sharp slashing motion.  
  
"Your mistake was in thinking the services you provided in the past   
would allow you get away with this, Grau. No one disobeys me."  
  
"Dynast-sama, please, no! NO! NO-AAHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
As the old mazoku was pleasing, Dynast had tightened his grip on   
Grau's shoulder. A few seconds later, the disobedient monster went up   
in ice blue flames. Soon, all that was left was a cold sky blue stone that   
dropped neatly into the Mazoku Lord's hand. Done with his task,   
Grausherra turned his black eyes on Zelgadiss.  
  
Zelgadiss knew that the demon lord would be able to feel his fear,   
but he'd be damned before he would show it outwardly. Actually, now   
that he thought about it, that wasn't such a remote possibility at the   
moment...Using his inflexible stone face to advantage, Zel calmly asked   
the first question that came to mind.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
  
Though Dynast raised his eyebrow incrementally, he answered   
readily enough.  
  
"That was my Priest, Grau. He's been around nearly as long as I   
have, and his stability, in recent years, has left something to be desired.   
Therefore, I began making plans for his replacement. Unfortunately,   
somehow Grau found out my plans, and the news became the catalyst for   
out and out insanity. Apparently he set out with the idea of killing his   
replacement."  
  
Examining the gleam of satisfaction in Dynast's eyes, Zelgadiss had   
to wonder exactly HOW the mazoku Priest had found out his lords plans,   
and whether it had been an accident at all, but there were more important   
issues to be discussed.  
  
"Alright then, why did he attack me?"  
  
The gleam of satisfaction in Dynast's eyes turned to vague   
disapproval.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? He attacked you because I've   
chosen you to be his replacement."  
  
Zelgadiss choked.  
  
"Me??? Why, in L-sama's name, would you choose ME as your next   
Priest?"  
  
The gleam of satisfaction was back.  
  
"Because, Zelgadiss...I am your father..."  
  
If anime characters could faint, that's what Zel would have done.   
As it was, he plastered his face to the ground in a rather ungraceful face-  
fault.  
  
Dynast's lips tugged into the faintest of smiles as he observed his   
twitching 'offspring'.  
  
"Well, sort of, anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's the end of Zelgadiss's side story. Back to our regular   
program next time. Read and review and all that muck. Or email me at   
madame_meow@hotmail.com.  



End file.
